


San Francisco

by najaeimns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Mostly Fluff, johnny and ten are dealers, laps lock, more relationships and characters added as the story goes on, only light angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeimns/pseuds/najaeimns
Summary: jeno came out to his parents as gay. they kicked him out of the house and told him to never comeback, but jeno expected it, so he hops on the next plane to san francisco to find his older brother, johnny, that jeno hasn’t seen or talked to in 5 years.





	San Francisco

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first nct fic ! hopefully it isn’t too horrible uwu 
> 
> this chapter is un-beta’d atm so i’ll update this chapter eventually

jeno walked passed the living room. His parents were both seated on the couch watching some old show reruns. the raven-haired male took a deep breath, pacing himself for what was about happen. he walked into the living room and stood in front of the tv.

“we need to talk,” he demanded.

his mother sat up straight with a soft smile while his father adjusted his glasses, “what is it, honey?”

“i’m gay.” jeno mumbled.

their smiles slowly faded off their face, “you’re what?” his father yelled.

“i said i’m gay. i like boys” jeno stated louder.

his father’s face was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. “pack your things, you’re leaving tomorrow morning.” jeno’s father couldn’t even look him in the eye.

the raven hair male glared at him, “this is just like johnny all over again, are you guys just going to erase me from your lives? take down all of the photos that have me in it?”

he paused, “i wonder how the church will feel knowing you guys have a stoner son and now a gay one.”

jeno realized he went to far. His father jumped up from the couch. marching over he grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall. In the background his mother could be heard crying in the background.

“get the hell out of my house!” his father seethed. the older man threw jeno to the ground. he landed on the wooden floor with a hard thud.

jeno scrambled to get back on his feet. he stood tall and looked at his father in the eyes, “i’ll make sure it was like i was never here.”

the raven haired boy swiftly turned around and ran to his room. he slammed his door shut, making sure to lock it. Jeno expected this. he knew his parents-his father mostly-wouldn’t accept him and his sexuality. the boy looked at his packed bag. he grabbed his plane ticket to san francisco that he ordered a few nights ago. 5 years. its been 5 years since he last seen or talked to his older brother.

jeno woke up the next morning, looking at the time he saw that his parents have already left for work. jeno knew that if he stayed until his father got back the older man would beat him. the raven haired boy grabbed his bag and walked out of his room. to his surprise he found his mother sitting on the couch. in her hands she held an old picture of all four of them, before everything went to shit. his mother looked up at him with her gentle brown eyes, tears spilling out them.

“i’m so sorry he’s doing this to you,” his mom cried out.

jeno turned away, unable to beat the sight of his mom crying. “you know i can’t stay here any longer now that he knows i’m gay, but it’ll be okay, i’ll be okay.”

the woman nodded, “i’ll know you will be, you’re strong.”

jeno looked back at his mother, “i’m going to find johnny and stay with him.”

hearing that made his mother cry even harder. she held her head in her hands, body wracking with sobs, “i miss him so much jeno.”

the raven haired boy’s dark eyes began to well up, “me too mom.”

she got up from the couch and walked over to the boy, she gently grabbed him by the shoulders, “please be safe, and make sure johnny is too.”

jeno smiled softly, “i will. goodbye mom.”

the older lady smiled back, “bye jeno, i love you so much.”

she leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. jeno held her hand one last time then turned to leave for the door. he stepped outside then shut the door knowing this will be the last time he will ever be able to step foot near here ever again. the raven haired male began to walk towards the nearest bus stop.

 

after a 20 minute wait for the bus, a short bus ride, jeno arrived at the airport. he clenched his bag and walked inside. after going through security and other airport necessities the raven haired boy began his wait for the flight.

after what seemed like hours like plane arrived. jeno walked into the plane and found his seat. after going through the procedures of plane safety, they took off. Jeno gazed out of the window and watched has his hometown got smaller and smaller, then eventually out of sight.

 

_Jeno was in his room playing on his DS when suddenly he could hear his father yelling from the other room. Curiously, the young boy peeked his head into the hallway. There he found his father holding a bag of a green stuff while demanding his older brother, Johnny, where he got it from._

_His older brother refused to answer him and insisted that it wasn’t his father’s business. Soon the older man began to grow more and more infuriated. He lifted his hand and smacked Johnny across the face, leaving a large welt. something changed in johnny’s eyes. he stood up and propelled himself against his father. the older man retailed. jeno hid in his room out of fear. he knew his father was strict and that johnny was rebellious, but he never would’ve thought that they would fight with each other._

_minutes later he heard his father telling johnny to leave the house and never come back. jeno’s eyes began to well up at the thought of loosing his older brother. a few minutes later he heard the door open. johnny quietly crept into his room and kneeled next to the younger boy’s bed._

_“hey,” johnny gently whispered._

_jeno turned to face johnny, his eyes glossy, “yeah?”_

_“i need to leave for a while,” he paused “i don’t know when i’ll be able to see you again. just know, when you get the chance to leave this damn house, you can come to me. i’ll take you in. i’m not sure where i’ll be staying, but i’m sure you’ll be able to find me. you’re a smart kid.”_

_jeno didn’t understand at the time. he just nodded his head, “okay.”_

_johnny smiled softly. he stood up and ruffled his hair, “i’ll see you soon kid, stay safe.”_

_after that johnny walked out of his room then the house. that was the last time jeno has seen his older brother_.

 

jeno stood outside of an apartment door. he double checked the address on his phone notes to make sure he was at the right place. his heart started to race. what if johnny wouldn’t take him in? what if he didn’t recognize him? what johnny wouldn’t accept that he’s gay too? after taking a few deep breaths the the raven-haired mustered up his courage and knocked on the wooden door.

a muffled “coming!” could be heard from the other side. jeno’s heart began to beat erratically. a few long second later an unknown male opened the door. jeno observed that he was a couple of inches taller than him. the male had gray hair and cat like eyes. he had a sharp nose and a defined jaw. jeno mustered up the courage to speak, “does johnny live here?”

“who are you?” the male questioned.

jeno was taken aback by his abruptness, “i’m, uh, jeno lee.”

the male’s dark eyes widened, “yeah, he’s in the living room. follow me.”

the male turned around and began to lead him inside. all jeno could say was “okay” since he was too nervous about seeing johnny after all of these years. they quickly arrived to the living room. “hey johnny, you have a guest.” ten called out.

the male turned his head around. as soon as he made eye contact the taller jumped off of the couch and pulled jeno into a hug “i missed you so much”

jeno leaned into his embrace, “i missed you too johnny.”

johnny let go of his younger brother to look at him, “you’ve grown up so much! although you didn’t get as tall as i thought you would have.”

jeno smiled and let out a soft laugh, “i guess i got that from mom.”

the mention of their mother softened johnny’s expression, “how is she?”

“she’s okay, not as happy as she was before you left. i don’t know how she’s feeling now though.” the raven haired male explained.

johnny looked grim, “if it wasn’t for our asshole of a dad, but that doesn’t matter anymore. you’re here now,” he paused, “wait, why are you here?”

jeno took a deep breath, “i’m gay. i told our parents and dad forced me to leave by morning.”

johnny’s shoulders drooped, “oh jeno,”

the taller pulled him in for a hug once again, but tighter this time, “i love you so so much. don’t forget that.”

jeno nodded, “i won’t.”

the guy from before let out of a cough, “i know this is your first time seeing each other since johnny left, but can i introduce myself?”

johnny let out a soft laugh. jeno noticed the way his older brother looked at the male and raised a questioning eyebrow. “i’m chittapon, but please call me ten. i’m actually johnny’s boyfriend.”

ten leaned up and placed a kiss on johnny’s lips. jeno’s jaw dropped, “you’re gay too?”

johnny laughed and shook his head, “not really, i’m just open to whatever.”

jeno nodded in agreement, “alright then. thats cool.”

johnny nodded, “how about we get you settled in? you’re lucky, our old roommate just left so you’ll be taking his room.”

jeno raised his eyebrow again, “why’d he leave?”

“he was caught with cocaine, he’s in jail now.” ten piped up from behind.

“don’t worry,” johnny said, “we don’t deal anything serious. just weed. the last guy was just being an idiot and got too cocky.”

jeno let out a weary breath, “oh, okay.”


End file.
